


Us Against the World

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is hurting, but realises that she made the right choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us Against the World

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by [](http://maryfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://maryfic.livejournal.com/)**maryfic**
> 
> Lyrics by Westlife.

Wherever they went all Hermione and Draco could hear were whispers about them and Hermione was sick of it.

  
“Calm down, Hermione,” Draco said as they arrived home. “It doesn’t matter what they say about us. We _are_ getting married and there is nothing they can do about it.”

  
The fact that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were engaged had rocked the entire wizarding world. The majority were not aware that the two were even in a relationship, and those who were thought that it would never last.

  
What had shocked the couple most though, were the reactions of their family and friends. They had been expecting Draco’s parents to oppose the marriage, and were left stunned when all Lucius had said was, “I was wondering when this would happen.” Lucius, while still retaining some of his prejudices, had not shown any disappointment in his son’s choice of bride. It was said by others in the wizarding elite that Hermione’s kindness, intelligence, and connections had won him over.

  
The Weasley’s, however, were a completely different story. They had badgered Hermione about her decision to start a relationship with Draco, not understanding what she found attractive about the Malfoy heir. Hermione had tried to explain to them that she had seen a different side to him and that they shouldn’t judge him on his past mistakes. They didn’t listen, and when  
Hermione announced their engagement it started all over again.

  
Ginny had said “You do remember what he called you, don’t you?”, and Molly kept on asking “Are you sure about this Hermione? Think what he’s done.”

  
Hermione had had enough one night and snapped. She told them that she was sure that she wanted to marry Draco, and then proceeded to tell each of them exactly how she felt about them. Ginny, Molly, and Ron sat there gaping like fish, but the expression on Harry’s face let her know that she had done the right thing.

  
After that night rumours had flown around the wizarding world, claiming that the couple deserved each other because they were both cruel and ambitious. Both of them knew where theses rumours had originated from, and that it was retaliation for Hermione’s outburst. It hurt Hermione that the people she had considered family could do this to her.

  
Out of all Hermione’s friends, Harry, Neville, and Luna were the only ones who accepted their relationship without questioning it. Not that Harry really had a choice after he had revealed that he was gay and in a relationship with Oliver Wood.

  
“I’m okay, Draco. It hurts, but I’ve made my choice. I love you and that’s all that matters. If they don’t like it, well, that’s their problem, not ours.” Hermione said, trying to convince him she was okay.

  
“You’re strong, Hermione. It will hurt for a while yet, but you will get through losing them. It’s their fault, their prejudices which have caused this. I will always be here for you, and I will always love you.” Draco said leaning forward and capturing her lips.


End file.
